IWanna Stay With Spencer
iWanna Stay With Spencer is the fifth episode of the first season of iCarly. Plot During an iCarly webcast, Spencer shows his newest sculpture, the "Fan Of Hammers!". It malfunctions and a hammer gets loose, almost hitting Carly in the head. Later, Granddad Shay comes to visit. After sending Carly, Sam and Freddie away to get smoothies, he tells Spencer that he wants Carly to live with him in Yakima, as he thinks Spencer is too immature and irresponsible to take care of Carly after seeing the hammer incident. Carly and Spencer try to change Granddad´s mind, but fail. Carly then dresses up as a punk to make Spencer mad so Granddad would be convinced that Spencer is in fact responsible enough to take care of her. Spencer believes she goes through a rebellious phase and doesn´t say anything against it. After the food he is cooking bursts into flames, he agrees that Carly should live with Granddad. When Carly and Granddad are about to leave, Spencer notices that Carly forgot her asthma inhaler. He quickly runs to the lobby to give it to her before they leave. Granddad, who didn´t know Carly had asthma, is impressed that Spencer kept it "just in case", although Carly hadn´t had an asthma attack since she was seven. He allows Carly to keep living with Spencer. Trivia *The hammer that almost hits Carly becomes a permanent part of the studio decoration. After everything returns back to normal in iChristmas, Carly happily says "Hello, hammer that almost killed me!" *Carly´s allergies or the fact that she has to take vitamins every day are never mentioned again, so they apparently don´t affect her life very much. *Granddad mentions he will be staying at the "Parker-Nichols Hotel." A reference to "Megan´s"(Miranda Cosgrove) brothers Drake Parker and Josh Nichols in "Drake & Josh". In one episode, their parents were out of town and they turned the house into a hotel. *The broom fire scene was cut from the UK airings because it would cause a fire hazard but was kept in the title sequence. *Yakima is mentioned again in iWas a Pageant Girl, when it turns out one of the pageant contestants was from Yakima. Quotes Sam: If it's Freddie's mom, don't answer the door Freddie: Hey, my mom happens to be... yeah, don't. Carly: Doorbell. Sam: Smells like your granddad. (To Freddie)You smell like garbage. Freddie: Your butt's shaped like a ham. Sam: '''How comes my grandad only sleeps and burps? '''Freddie: '''Because he's related to you? '''Sam: ''a piece of popcorn in Freddie's nose'' Freddie: ''at the camera'' Carly: I wanna stay here in Seattle with Spencer! Granddad: Spencer needs to learn how to take care of himself before he can take care of a child. Carly: I'm not a child! I'm just young and short. Lewbert: AAAHHH! Too many people in my lobby! Get off my floor! I just mopped! Mrs. Benson: I was in the middle of rubbing anti-tick lotion on Freddie! Freddie: I don't have ticks! Mrs. Benson: They hide in your leg hair. Freddie: I don't have leg hair! Mrs. Benson: Which worries me deeply! Sam: Anti-tick lotion? Freddie: It's precautionary! Fireman: This is some good chicken stir-fry. (Eating the stir-fried chicken) Spencer: Here. Granddad a piece of paper Granddad: What's this? Spencer: Everything you need to know about taking care of Carly. I've listed all her allergies, the number for poison control... Granddad: She has allergies? Spencer: Yes. These are Carly's favorite foods, drinks, soups and chowders... Granddad: Aren't soups and chowders the same thing? Spencer: No, there's a distinction. This is her homework schedule and a number for a good tutor because she's been having a little trouble with science. These are the vitamins that she needs to take every day. I only give her the ones shaped like dinosaurs. Granddad: Why? Spencer: Because Dinosaurs are cool. Oh, and she's really into drinking coffee, whispers but I always give her decaf without telling her. Carly: What? Spencer: normal voice Nothing . Freddie: Sorry, lost my cool for a sec there... Sam: you can't lose what you never had. pushes Sam Spencer: phone Hello? No, Freddie's not here, Mrs. Benson. I don't know when I grew leg hair! I gotta go! View Gallery for this episode here 105 Category:Season 1 Category:Trivia Category:Quotes